Total Drama Cartoon Flight
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: Season 13 is ready for action! 14 contestants return with 4 new ones for this season! And we're taking a flight around the world! Who will win? Who will lose?
1. Get Ready To Fly

Chris:Season 13 is in the air! That's right in the air! Because this time we are going to have a repeat of season 3 and take a trip around the world. Instead of a train powered by Grim's scythe we are going to be on a plane in the air! We are bringing 15 contestants and four fresh new ones here for this exciting season.

A bus stops. Rigby comes out with a taco.

Rigby:Another season? This time I'm going to win!

Chris:Probably not.

Rigby:I will!

Mac, Timmy, and Danny come out.

Mac:Finally I'm back for another chance.

Timmy:Don't get too happy dude. Because I'm going all the way.

Danny:I feel that I could win this time. This might be my second season but it could be my best.

Sandy and Frankie come it.

Rigby:Why are you bringing these under losers back?

The five glare at him.

Sandy:What did you say?

Frankie:Why you little?! Let me at him!

Timmy and Danny hold her back.

Chris:Lot of love this season.

Bloo, Ed, and Double D come out.

Bloo:Another season? Sweet!

Ed:Yay! Ed has returned!

Double D:I'm glad to be back for another season.

Ed and Double D high fived.

Bloo:Sweet! Mac is back!

Mac:Hey Bloo.

Bloo notices Frankie.

Bloo:Hey Frankie!

Frankie:What's up Bloo.

Eileen, Buttercup, and Margaret come out.

Eileen:Yay! It's nice to be back.

Margaret:I agree.

Buttercup:Time to kick butt!

Cartman and Stewie came out.

Cartman:This is gonna be awesome!

Stewie:Finally I'm back on this show.

Chris:You said it. Now it's time for the new contestants to be introduced. You all now this guy pretty well. Let's welcome Philly!

Philly comes out with sunglasses. He takes them off.

Philly:Hey guys. Great to be here.

Rigby:Ugh! What is he doing here?!

Philly:Beating you.

Philly and Rigby glared at each other.

Chris:Next we have Jenny and Misty!

Jenny and Misty come out.

Jenny:Hey guys, I'm Jenny and it's nice to meet you all.

Danny:Hey.

Danny holds out his hand. She shakes it.

Misty looks around.

Misty:Nice place to hang out I guess.

Rigby:If you like hanging out with a bunch of wimps, creeps, and sickos.

Rigby and Misty laughed. Everyone glares at the two.

Chris:Last contestant Bunny.

Bunny comes out waving.

Bunny:Hey everyone.

Rigby:Hello. You actually seem kind of decent.

Bunny:Really?

Rigby:Yeah you seem legit.

Bunny blushed a little.

Chris:Enough with that let's get on the plan.

* * *

**Stewie:Time to take flight! This season is gonna be my season and you can grantee that.**

* * *

Everyone is inside the plane.

Chris:Like season three you will be traveling around the world. This season will be three teams. The captains will be Jenny, Philly, and Bunny.

The three walked up.

Chris:Jenny you can go first.

Jenny:Um Danny is it?

Danny nods and high fives her.

Chris:Alright Philly.

Philly looked at everyone.

Philly:I choose Sandy!

Chris:Bunny?

Bunny:I want I mean I choose Rigby.

Rigby:Sweet!

Jenny:I got Double D.

Double D:I'd be delighted.

Philly:I choose Stewie.

Stewie:Victory shall be ours.

Rigby whispers to Bunny.

Bunny:I choose Ed.

Ed:Way to go!

Jenny:Uh...Buttercup.

Buttercup:Nice choose.

Jenny and Buttercup high fived.

Philly:I choose Timmy.

Timmy:Sweet!

Bunny:I'll go with Bloo.

Bloo:Awesome!

Jenny:Mac.

Mac: Alright.

Philly:Frankie.

Philly and Frankie high fived.

Bunny:I'll go with...

Rigby tells her something.

Bunny:Cartman.

Cartman:FINALLY!

Jenny:Eileen.

Eileen:Nice.

Philly:Margaret.

Margaret:Alright.

Bunny:I guess that leaves Misty.

Misty:Good.

Chris:Now that's the teams are sweet it's time for names.

* * *

**Cartman:I'm thinking Team Cartman. That name is boss.**

* * *

Chris:Bunny's is the Jumping Jack Rabbits.

Rigby:WHAT?!

Cartman:What team wants that lame name?!

Chris:Jenny's is the Squirmy Rats.

Jenny:Ew!

Eileen:That's not a really nice name.

Chris:And Philly's are the Rattling Snakes!

Timmy:That's an awesome name!

Rigby:Ugh! I can't wait to get this stupid thing over with.

Misty:Hey at least we're on the same team.

Misty nudged Rigby.

* * *

**Rigby:How does that make it any better?!**

* * *

**Misty:Maybe this won't be so bad after all.**

* * *

Jenny:So what now?

Chris:You guys just hang out and check out the plan. Other than A Class because that's for winners only and none of you won yet.

Timmy:This season is gonna rock!

Margaret:Should be fun.

Bloo:Anything to eat?

Chris:Sure there's a eating place in the next room.

* * *

**Ed:I'm hungry.**

* * *

Contestants had plated of slope.

Ed:Oh! Finders keepers!

Ed starts digging into his food. Other looked in disgust.

Stewie:Is he a pig?!

Bloo laughs.

Bloo:You're killing me Ed!

Ed:Are you going to finish that?

Bloo:Knock yourself out.

Bloo hands him the plate. Ed does this again.

Jenny: Ew!

Cartman:I'm on the same team as this guy.

Timmy:I bet that's how you go through burgers.

Cartman:Screw off pink boy!

* * *

**Timmy:Good one...Not!**

* * *

Danny picks up his food. He looks at it.

Danny:I think I'll pass.

Misty unwraps a chocolate bar. He takes another one out and hands it to Rigby.

Misty:Want one?

Rigby:Sweet!

Rigby looks at Bunny who looks sad at her food. He hands her a piece of the chocolate.

Rigby:Here.

Bunny smiles and takes it.

Bunny:Thank you.

Rigby:No prob.

Bunny smiled at him blushing. Misty gave her a glare.

Buttercup:Can't wait until the first challenge! I'm ready to win this!

Double D:Let's not get cocky.

Buttercup:Shut it!

Double D gulped.

Chris:Who will win the first challenge and who will leave first?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**And we're taking lift off for another season. Be sighted.**


	2. Capture the Alien

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! 15 contestants returned along with 4 new ones! The campers got a little tension with each other before the season even started. Newcomers got some nice welcomes. Some nicer then others and the teams were set up. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

C class

The teams were all sitting down in c class.

Sandy:I can't believe all 18 of us have to stay in here!

Timmy:I know! They should have just picked a team to give a class too.

Cartman:He would have picked us.

Philly:What makes you so sure?

Cartman:Because I've got a team of winners.

Stewie:Cartman we're friends and all but I've got the winning team.

Timmy:Yeah!

Jenny:Isn't a Philly the captain of your team?

Stewie:Shut up! Filthy machine.

Jenny crossed her arms.

Danny:That wasn't very nice.

Cartman:Good one dude.

Danny:You think that was good?

Cartman:Yeah what are you gonna do about it. Jock wannabe?

Rigby:WOOOOAAAAH! He got you there!

Danny:Looks like I'm healthy then.

Rigby:Nice one!

Mac:Got him there!

* * *

**Cartman:Screw them!**

* * *

Cartman:Well at least I get chicks.

Philly:What girls? You're stuffed animals.

Everyone laughed.

Misty:And he got you!

Stewie:That was a pretty good one.

Timmy:Yeah!

Timmy shoved Stewie.

Timmy:Because we...

Stewie:Look you're gonna be f**king dead in five seconds!

Timmy whimpered in fear.

* * *

**Timmy:Yeah that some baby.**

* * *

Kitchen Area

Rigby:Do you have more chocolate bars?

Misty:Sadly no.

Rigby and Misty sighed.

Ed:I bet I could eat one plate filled with both of your food mixed up with mine.

Cartman:You're actually gonna eat this?

Ed nods. Bloo and Cartman pass their food to him and he eats it.

Cartman:You're sick.

* * *

**Cartman:Guys a freak.**

* * *

**Ed:Snacks!**

* * *

They contestants all got out of the plane.

Timmy:Where are we?

Chris:You're in Area 51!

Philly:This is gonna be sweet!

Chris:Yes it is. The object of the challenge is that we have a robotic alien running around that building your job will be to catch that bad boy. First team to capture the alien in a net wins.

Chris throws a net to Philly, Jenny, and Bunny.

* * *

**Philly:Man this season is already action packed. Let's do this.**

* * *

**Jenny:I'm excited for this challenge. I think our team can get the victory.**

* * *

**Bunny:I sure hope I won't hold the team back. I don't want to be first eliminated.**

* * *

Jack Rabbits were walking.

Rigby:Man I can't wait to win this challenge!

Misty:We'll win. I mean this team does have us.

Cartman:But I'm the star of course.

Bloo:Hear that Ed? Cartman thinks he's the star.

Ed:I need gravy!

Ed grabs Cartman.

Ed:Do you have gravy?!

Cartman:No I don't have gravy! Get the f**k off!

Ed:Sorry.

Bunny:Let's not fight. Let's try and win this.

Rigby:Yeah we'll go all the way!

Bunny smiles.

* * *

**Rigby:Hopefully we can win this. We won't be able to with Bloo, Cartman, and Ed being annoying.**

* * *

**Ed:It looked like his jelly belly was filled with lots of gravy. Thought we might've had some in his pocket. Yum.**

* * *

The Rats were looking around for the alien.

Jenny:Do you guys see anything?

Mac:Nope just lots of boxes.

Buttercup:Check in one of them genius!

Danny:Hey he was just saying...

Buttercup:Shut up!

Danny:Why don't you!

Danny and Buttercup glare at each other.

Mac:Come on guys.

Double D:Let's not fight.

Eileen:Yeah I'm sure we'll be able to find the alien.

Jenny:Yeah it's only a matter of patience.

Buttercup:Well I want to win!

Danny:We all do but you don't gotta yell at everybody.

Mac facpalms.

* * *

**Mac:Is it me or are Buttercup and Danny gonna turn into Finn and Cajun Fox?**

* * *

Snakes were walking.

Timmy:Come on guys! Let's kick some alien butt!

Philly:True that bro!

Philly and Timmy high fived.

Margaret:Let's all just try and have fun.

Frankie:We could still win though.

Stewie:Couldn't we get someone like Cartman on our team?

Sandy:And have you two annoy me again? No thanks!

Stewie:Better than having a lousy newbie on our team.

Philly:Hey I can win this just as much as you can football boy.

Stewie glared at Philly.

Margaret:Let's not fight guys.

The alien is getting chased by the other two teams.

Cartman:Get it!

* * *

**Sandy:Looks like all three teams will be going at it now!**

* * *

Bloo:Sick him Ed!

Ed:Prepare to meet your maker!

Ed jumps on the alien.

Stewie:Oh no you don't!

Danny jumps in front of Stewie while Buttercup deals with Ed.

Danny:Where are you going little fella?

Stewie:How dare you. Get put of the way or be destroyed.

Timmy:Let's get it!

Timmy and Philly jump on the alien.

Cartman:No way!

Cartman then unleashes a big gas that takes up the entire room.

Misty:Ew!

Buttercup:What did he eat?!

Rigby:Get it!

Bunny throws the net on the alien.

Rigby:YES!

Bunny blushed.

Chris:And Jack Rabbits win!

Bloo:Oh yeah!

Bloo and Ed high fived.

Chris:And I'll give Rats second which leaves Snakes third for finding the alien last.

* * *

**Stewie:F**king newbies! F**king beavers! F**k!**

* * *

Chris:Looks like you got the first elimination.

Stewie:That's what happens when you got an OC on your team.

Philly:Hey I did better than you!

Stewie:Let's not forget the worst one of all.

Stewie glares at Timmy.

Timmy:Hey! I tried!

Stewie:Trying isn't good enough.

Margaret:Come on guys.

Frankie:Seriously.

Sandy:Fighting is what got us here in the first place.

Stewie:Blame them.

Stewie points to Timmy and Philly.

Chris:First vote goes to Timmy.

Timmy:What?!

Stewie:Bingo.

Chris:Next vote goes to Philly.

Philly:Aw.

Frankie:Sorry but you were kind of lousy.

Chris:Next votes for to Stewie.

Stewie:How dare they?!

Chris:Timmy now has two votes. Stewie has two votes as well.

Philly:Just one more!

Chris:Last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Timmy!

Timmy:WHAT?!

Stewie:Ha!

Chris gives Timmy a parachute.

Chris:The drop is that way bro.

Timmy glares at his teammates.

Timmy:Why me?!

Philly:Don't look at me I voted for Stewie!

Sandy:Sorry dude but you did do the worst.

Margaret:Yeah!

Stewie then pushes Timmy off the plan.

Margaret:Was that called for?!

Stewie:Yes.

Timmy is hanging on the plane.

Timmy:You're not getting rid of me. This time that money's mine.

Timmy hangs on to the plane.

* * *

Back on plane

Chris:Well that'll be it for now! What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**(3) Timmy- Stewie, Margaret, Sandy**

**(2) Stewie- Timmy, Philly**

**(1) Philly- Frankie**

**18th. Timmy**


	3. It's time for Paris

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We went to our first location of Area 51. The teams all had a little trouble. Buttercup tried to boss her team around and Danny aruged with her. Cartman doesn't seem to like his team at all. In the end Bunny's team picked up the victory and Philly's was the first to go home. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

Bunny:Can't believe we won the challenge!

Bunny hugs Rigby.

Rigby:Yeah it's really great.

Misty glares at them. She goes up to them.

Misty:Hey Rigby wanna see something cool.

Rigby:What?

Misty turns into mist and then goes behind Cartman.

Misty:BOO!

Cartman:Aw! What the F**K!

Rigby, Bloo, and Ed laughed.

Bunny:That wasn't really nice.

Misty:Rigby liked it.

Rigby:Yeah it was pretty funny.

Bunny glares at Misty.

Cartman:F**king b*tch! I'll sue you!

Misty kicks Cartman into the a big cake.

Cartman:I have cake all over me.

Bloo:Cartman not liking cake? That's a first.

Bloo and Ed laugh. Cartman glares at them.

Cartman:F**K

Ed grabs Cartman and gives him a hug.

Ed:Aw don't count you chickens before they hatch little man.

Cartman:What?!

Ed:Wanna play with my pal Sheldon.

Ed takes out a very smelly piece of cheese. Bloo, Rigby, Misty, and Bunny cover their noses.

Cartman:Is that yellow s**t?!

Ed:Aw he likes you.

Ed puts the cheese on Cartman's face. Cartman's face turns green.

Ed:You two can go ahead and play.

Cartman passes out.

* * *

**Ed:He's a gassy little fella.**

* * *

C class

Stewie:Ugh! Why am I down here?!

Frankie:We lost.

Stewie:Shut up! I'm just thankful that pinked hat loser is gone.

Philly:You should've been gone though.

Double D:Let's not fight.

Stewie:Not your team!

Danny:Leave the guy alone.

Stewie:Make me!

Buttercup:This whole place sucks!

Buttercup crossed her arms in anger.

* * *

**Buttercup:This whole team is stupid!**

* * *

**Philly:Well this thing is gonna be fun.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Paris!

Rigby:Sweet! Paris!

* * *

**They have a challenge to see who could make the best French food. Jenny's team was able to pick up the win. Philly's team is second. Other team is third.**

* * *

Chris:Okay I have the names of all the people who are same.

Bloo and Ed high fived.

Chris:Safe first is Rigby.

Rigby:Sweet!

Cartman:That's actually surprising.

Rigby:Shut up!

Chris:Next safe is Bunny.

Bunny hugs Rigby.

Chris:Alright and next safe is Misty.

Misty:Yes!

Cartman, Bloo, and Ed looked wide eyed.

Chris:The one who's going is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo!

Bloo:Aw man!

Cartman laughed.

Ed:Aw I'll miss you buddy.

Bloo:See ya Ed.

They fist pump.

Chris:Here you are Bloo.

Bloo then jumps out of the pone with a parachute.

Chris:Two done and sixteen to go! Who will leave next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**

**Sorry for this short chapter. Got a little stuck with it and I kept getting pms to update. No biggie. I'm back and then chapter will be good and awesome. **


	4. Brazil Fruit Smash!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We were in Paris and hand to make French food. Jenny lead her team to victory. Before hand Ed grossed out Cartman with his smelly cheese and then a lot of other things happened. Anyway got Bloo was voted off. Who will leave next?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

The team is enjoying their time in A Class.

Eileen:Thanks for winning for us.

Jenny:No problem.

Jenny and Eileen high fived.

Buttercup:I could have own that!

Danny:Stop trying to take the credit.

Buttercup:Shut up!

Danny:You shut up!

Danny and Buttercup glared at each other.

Mac:Come on guys.

Double D:Let's try to get along.

Buttercup:Everything would be fine if he would just shut up!

Danny:No it would be if you just calmed down.

Buttercup:I said shut up!

* * *

**Buttercup:The nerve of that guy!**

* * *

**Danny:She really needs to control her temper.**

* * *

C Class

Stewie:We lost again.

Philly:It could get better.

Stewie rolled his eyes.

Cartman and Ed looked at them.

Cartman:Hey Ed.

Ed:Huh?

Cartman:See that bird.

Cartman points to Margaret.

Ed:Yeah.

Cartman:She said she loved the smell of your cheese.

Ed smiled and showed the cheese to Margaret.

Ed:Wanna see him?

Margaret:Ew!

Cartman laughed.

Rigby:Dude good one.

Stewie:That was impressive.

* * *

**Stewie:That was actually kind of great.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Brazil!

Rigby:What are we gonna do here?

Chris:I have to announce something first! You see there was a little problem and we will be getting a co host!

Stewie:This is just great!

Rigby:Not Eddy again!

Chris:Nope please welcome your new co host!

Billy walks by Chris.

Billy:Hey guys.

The contestants looked wide eyed.

* * *

**Margaret:Who idea was this?!**

* * *

**Danny:This is gonna be some season alright.**

* * *

**Rigby:This is sweet! Billy will hand me the case and we'll both be rich.**

* * *

Billy:As the co host I was given the privilege of making today's challenge!

Buttercup:What is it?

Billy:Calm down I was just getting to that. Today's challenge you will have one of your team member survive a fruit throw showdown! Three contestants will throw food at each other. I'll choose the members. Ed, Double D, and uh...Margaret! Since I'm making the challenge the first one to get knocked down with food will not only lose the challenge but will also be kicked out!

* * *

**Ed:Oh no!**

* * *

**Margaret:This is bad!**

* * *

**Double D:Something strange about this! Why would Billy choose me and Ed to be in this so quickly...Out of all the dirty rotten schemes!**

* * *

The there throw fruit at each other.

Rigby:Come on Ed!

Misty:Win this challenge!

Bunny:Yeah!

Cartman:Do it!

Ed throws food. He hits Margaret

Chris:Eileen is out of the game!

Margaret:But this can't...be.

Mac:But she shouldn't.

Margaret:This is not fair!

Billy:It was part of the challenge!

Ed hits Double D.

Chris:Ed wins it for his team!

Margaret:So does this mean?

Chris:You're out!

* * *

**Double D:This is not right! **

* * *

Billy is drinking soda. Timmy looks at him from a box.

* * *

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**


	5. A Making In the Cold

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We want to Brazil and we got a new co host in Billy. He came up with the challenge and Ed, Double D, and Margaret had to go for their team. In the end Margaret was down and out. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

Billy was walking around drinking a cup of soda. Stewie and Cartman come up to him.

Billy:What do you guys want?

Stewie:We want you to give us the win.

Billy:What?

Stewie:We need you to give us the win. Come on be reasonable.

Cartman:Besides you owe me from the crap you did to me and my girl.

Billy looked at him annoyed.

Stewie:Come on just give us the money and all three of us will be on our way.

Billy:What the money?

Stewie:YES!

Billy:Too bad!

* * *

**Billy:(Has a piece of pie on his hand.) I am loving this pie! I like pie!**

* * *

The contestants got off the plane. They started freezing and were all handed coats.

Danny:Looks like we're at the North Pole.

Mac:I remember watching this from season 3.

Chris:Yes. Memories. Now we are here because we have a new challenge. We will be building snowmen.

Stewie, Cartman, Rigby, and Misty laughed.

Stewie:That's your challenge?!

Cartman:This will be easy.

Chris:Not quite. You have to build a snowman that's way better than the other teams. The team with the best wins, second best c class, and third gives someone from their team the boot.

Eileen:I'll do this for Margaret.

Cartman:Aw isn't that sweet?

Stewie:You miss your friend.

Cartman and Stewie laughed.

Double D:That's not very nice.

Bunny:Yeah. But I do have my bad boy.

Bunny hugs Rigby.

Rigby:What?

* * *

**Rigby:Uh...**

* * *

**Cartman:I'm waiting to see Bunny and Misty fight.**

* * *

Rigby puts the box down.

Rigby:He gave each team a box.

Cartman takes a few things out.

Cartman:Few things we can make for the snowman.

Ed:The snow invaders have come to take over!

Misty:What?

Rigby:Eh Eds just messing around.

Bunny rolls up a big snow ball.

Bunny:Bottom of the snowman is done.

Rigby:Alright! Way to go Bunny!

Bunny blushes. Misty glares at her.

Cartman:Looks like we might have a fight.

Ed:It's the alien vs the bunny! It is time to battle!

Bunny:Wait I don't want to fight.

Misty looks at her and turns around to keep building. Cartman smirks and throws a snowball at the back of her head. Misty turns around angry.

Misty:You did that!

Bunny:No I...

Misty tackles Bunny down.

* * *

**Cartman:The fight is on.**

* * *

Danny looked at this teams snowman.

Danny:Now we just have to add the head.

Mac:I can do this.

Buttercup:I think I should do this.

Mac:But I want to help.

Buttercup:We need the win!

Jenny:Come on guys.

Danny:It's Buttercup that won't give Mac a chance.

Buttercup:It's Danny and Mac that are being annoying!

Eileen:This isn't good.

Double D:I'm with you there.

Mac:At least we haven't lost a team member yet? That's good right.

Buttercup:We will if you guys won't shut up and let me finish!

* * *

**Mac:Why can't Buttercup get along with people?!**

* * *

**Danny:This sucks. Buttercup is being a total pain in the neck.**

* * *

**Buttercup:I just want to vote those two off.**

* * *

The other team is looking at the built snowman.

Frankie:Okay now it's time to add the stuff.

Sandy:I got it.

Sandy but a scarf on the snowman.

Stewie:I got something.

Stewie puts two a craved knife one of the hands. It falls into the snow.

Philly:Well that failed.

Stewie:Let's see what you got?!

Philly:Calm down.

Philly puts a hat and buttons on the snowman.

Stewie:Can't who do something a little different?!

Sandy:It looks fine!

Stewie:If only Cartman were on this team.

Sandy:You guys would be messing with me just like season 7.

Stewie:You were always getting on ours nerves in that season.

Frankie:Guys stop this!

* * *

**Philly:Stewie really needs to stop with the arguments.**

* * *

**Stewie:I'm voting for both of them. Maybe Frankie as well.**

* * *

Bunny's team finish up the snowman. Bunny and Misty have bruises from the fight.

Misty:Thats for the snowball.

Bunny:I didn't throw it.

Cartman laughs. Billy comes by.

Rigby:What's up dude?

Billy:Chris made me the judge so I'll be judging the snowman.

Cartman:Hows ours?

Billy looks at the snowman.

Billy:Its a 7.

Rigby:Sweet!

Rigby and Cartman high fived.

* * *

**Misty:That's a win for us.**

* * *

Billy looks at the second teams snowman.

Buttercup:How's it?

Billy:Uh...I give it a 3.

Double D:Oh no.

Eileen:It deserves higher than that.

Billy:I'm giving it 3.

* * *

**Billy:Double D, Mac, and Buttercup are on that team. Why do I say this you ask? Each one is a close to a certain contestant that's not here that I need revenge on.**

* * *

Billy:And this team gets a 8!

Philly:We won!

Frankie:Yes!

Stewie:All thanks to me.

Philly, Sandy, and Frankie roll their eyes.

* * *

**Frankie:Yeah that's why.**

* * *

Chris:Okay lets do this quick. We have a vote for Buttercup.

Buttercup:What?!

Danny and Mac high fived.

Chris:Next one to get a vote is for Danny, another vote for Buttercup, here's one for Eileen.

Eileen:What?!

Danny glared at Buttercup.

Chris:Makes that two for Eileen. And the last vote is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eileen!

Eileen:Aw man.

Danny:You did good.

Mac:Yeah don't worry.

Eileen:Okay well bye guys.

Eileen takes a parachute and jumps off the plane.

Chris:Who will leave next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**(3) Eileen- Buttercup, Jenny, Double D**

**(2) Buttercup- Danny, Mac**

**(1) Danny- Eileen**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy **


	6. Ready To Duel

A Class

Frankie is sitting on a chair.

Frankie:This is relaxing.

Sandy:You said it.

Philly:This is amazing!

Philly eats a slice of pizza.

Stewie:This is how we should be doing the whole season. At least until the merge when it will be just me here.

Sandy:Yeah right!

Philly:You probably won't be here for the merge.

Stewie:What makes you think that?

Sandy:Next time we lose you'll have my vote.

Philly:Same here.

Philly and Sandy high fived. Frankie glared at the three.

Frankie:Can you guys stop fighting so I can relax!

* * *

**Stewie:Well she's in a not happy mood is she?**

* * *

C Class

Danny:I can't believe we lost.

Buttercup:I can't believe you're still here.

Danny and Buttercup glared at each other.

Mac:Guys fighting is what got us here.

Jenny:Yeah come on settle down and maybe we can win the next challenge.

Double D:Yeah.

Cartman:That won't help you guys because we're going to win.

Rigby:Yeah!

Jenny:Don't get to confident.

Misty:Chill Jen.

Jenny:Come on Misty. Don't you think this is getting out of hand?

Misty:I'm just going to chill.

Misty puts her hands on the back of her neck.

Rigby:Yeah just chilling.

Mac:Take it easy guys.

Rigby:You take it easy!

Mac:I'm just saying that...

Rigby:Your annoying!

Bunny:Rigby you're so bad.

Bunny smiles at him.

* * *

**Ed:The fighting is at its peek! As the contestants fight only one will be left standing.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to China!

Bunny:What are we going to do here?

Chris points to a platform in mud

Chris:You guys will fight like samurai on a platform with wooden swords. One player will represent their team. The winner will go up against the other team. I've done some picking and for Philly's team will go Frankie and from Bunny's team will go Rigby. I will pick from Jenny's team to go up against the winner.

Rigby:I got this!

Frankie:No you don't!

* * *

**Frankie:He has another thing coming if he thinks he's keeping me away from A Class.**

* * *

Frankie and Rigby stand on the platform with their swords. They start dueling.

Frankie:You won't beat me!

Rigby:Oh yes I will!

They keep dueling.

Ed:Alright Rigby!

Sandy:You can do it Frankie!

Stewie:Yeah just do it! Don't be useless!

Philly:Dude chill out.

Stewie:You don't tell me what to do.

Philly:Well you don't have to make a team mate feel bad.

* * *

**Philly:That guy is just.**

* * *

Cartman:Yeah Frankie! Don't fall!

Frankie:What?!

Cartman:Hey I bet Frankie will is the least strongest member of her team.

Misty:She's like a little twig.

Cartman and Misty laughed. Frankie glared at them.

Frankie:Hey don't!

Rigby knocks her off.

Chris:Rigby wins the first round! If he wins the next round his team wins the while challenge.

Chris picks a name out of a hat.

Jenny:Who from our team is going?

Chris:Mac!

Mac:Me?

Rigby:Yes you! Now get on so I can knock you off and win.

Mac glares back at him.

Mac:You're on Rigby!

* * *

**Rigby:This is totally in the bag! Mac is weak so I'll be sure to take him down.**

* * *

**Mac:I gotta team him a lesson.**

* * *

**Philly:Our team lost unfairly.**

* * *

Mac and Rigby start dueling.

Danny:Come on Mac! Show him who's boss!

Jenny:You can do it Mac!

Rigby hits Mac's sword and Mac walks behind to the edge of the platform.

Rigby:I knew this was going to be easy.

Mac:Yeah I'm not that weak!

Rigby:Yes you are! Give it up!

Philly:Rigby listen Mac and I are not on the same team but I think he would beat you at arm wrestling.

Rigby looks angry and keeps dueling with Mac.

Mac:I got it!

Mac ducks Rigby's attack and hits him off the platform.

Chris:And the win goes to Jenny's team!

Mac:Yes!

Mac and Danny high fived.

Chris:And Philly's team comes in last for losing first so pick your loser.

* * *

**Philly:I know who I'm voting for.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the first vote goes to Stewie.

Stewie:What?!

Philly:Who's tough now?

Stewie and Philly glare at each other.

Chris:This vote goes to Sandy.

Sandy:Aw man!

Chris:Three way tie! This one is for Frankie! And the last vote is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frankie!

Frankie:Aw man.

Sandy:Sorry.

Philly:I guess you were kinda bossy.

Frankie sighs and takes a parachute and jumps off.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**(2) Frankie- Stewie, Sandy**

**(1) Stewie- Philly**

**(1) Sandy- Frankie**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**


	7. The Call Of The Mummy

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We went to China were the contestants dueled it out. Cartman and Misty got Frankie ticked off enough to lose to Rigby and score a victory for their team. But then Mac dueled for his team and ended up winning the challenge all together. With that it was Frankie that got the boot. Who will win this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

Buttercup:This is want I'm talking about.

Jenny:Yeah this is nice.

Danny:All thanks to Mac for winning the challenge.

Mac:It was great to teach Rigby a lesson.

Double D:Indeed I think it was about time for him to learn one.

Buttercup:If we keep going like this all of us could end up in the final five!

Danny:I agree with you on that one.

* * *

**Buttercup:Looks like me and him can agree on something.**

* * *

**Danny:Hopefully we can win the next challenge.**

* * *

C Class

Stewie:We are here agin.

Stewie crossed his arms in anger.

Sandy:We'll probably win the next one.

Cartman:You guys are going to get beat by us.

Philly:Not if we win.

Cartman and Philly glared at each other.

Bunny:I think we can win the next challenge.

Rigby:Of course we'll win.

Misty:Yeah!

Rigby and Misty high fived.

Ed:Anyone want meet Sheldon?

Ed took the smelly cheese out of his pocket. Much to the others disgust.

Cartman:Keep that to yourself dude!

Ed:Aw do you miss Sheldon?

Cartman:WHAT?! Dude no!

Ed holds the cheese up to Cartman's face. Cartman kicks it.

* * *

**Cartman:That guy is ticking me off.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Egypt!

Cartman:I wonder what we're doing here.

Chris:We we're doing a Mummy's Curse challenge. We have a cave over there on which you will stop the mummy from spreading a nasty gas. But be careful he could spread the smell on you. First one to stop the curse wins.

Ed:As the brave contestants continue their journey to the million dollars. They have learned that a curse spreading mummy stands in their way. We must stop the evil doer!

Cartman looked at Ed is if he was crazy.

* * *

**Bunny:I don't think this challenge will be so hard.**

* * *

Mac:Okay so should we go this way?

Mac pointed to one direction.

Buttercup:I think we should go this way.

Buttercup points the other way.

Double D:Can we pick a way without fighting?

Mac:I don't want to fight.

Jenny:Guys I think we should go left.

Buttercup crossed her arms in anger.

Buttercup:Fine!

Danny looked at Buttercup.

* * *

**Danny:Buttercup and her attitude.**

* * *

Cartman holds the flashlight.

Cartman:I got it! I think I see the mummy!

Ed:My name is Ed! Time to meet your maker!

Ed jumped on the direction Cartman was looking at.

Rigby:Ow! What the H?!

Cartman laughed.

Rigby:What the heck dude! You did that one purpose!

Cartman:Yeah it's Ed's fault for being dumb and your fault for being weak.

Cartman falls down laughing. Rigby, Bunny, and Misty glare at him.

Bunny:That was a mean thing to do?!

Cartman:I thought this chick liked bad boys!

Cartman laughed even harder.

* * *

**Cartman:(Laughs) Good stuff.**

* * *

Philly looks at Sandy and Stewie as they argue.

Sandy:Look I'm not trying to argue! Can you place just stop?!

Stewie:Hey you guys should let me lead this team. I got 4th place in my first season you know.

Sandy:Oh I remember that. You and Cartman got on everyone's nerves that season.

Stewie:Look I just want to lead this team to victory!

Philly:Uh Stewie I'm the captain of this team!

Stewie:Well I should be.

Philly and Sandy facepalmed.

* * *

Mac:I smell something.

The team covers their noses.

Danny:It must be the smell that the mummy is spreading.

Jenny:I think we should keep going.

Buttercup:Duh! How else are we gonna win the challenge?!

Danny:Can you stop with the arguments?!

Double D:Now let's not fight.

One of the other teams comes to them.

Buttercup:You guys think you're gonna win huh?!

Rigby:We will! You won't win with those two on your team.

Rigby pointed to Mac and Double D.

Buttercup:I bet their stronger than you!

Rigby:Ha! Not a chance!

Philly, Sandy, and Stewie come chasing after the mummy.

Cartman:Theres the money!

Ed:Take me to your leader!

Ed tackles the mummy. The mummy sprays him. Danny and Philly then tackle the mummy.

Buttercup:Come on Danny! Don't let him get the mummy!

Stewie:You got this Philly.

Danny the punches the mummy down and takes the blaster.

Danny:I did it!

Chris:Jenny's team wins again! Philly's team comes on second and last this time is Bunny's team. Pick your loser.

Mac:Who was the mummy?

A spider papers near then mummy's face.

Mummy:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The mummy runs away.

* * *

**Billy:(Shakes in fear while in some of the paper.)**

* * *

**Cartman:UGH!**

* * *

**Philly:At least we're not sending someone home this time.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the votes are in.

Cartman:Get it over with!

Chris:We have one vote for Ed.

Ed:Oh no.

Cartman:Take that!

Chris:And the other votes votes are for someone else.

Cartman:WHO?!

Chris:YOU!

Cartman:Me?! I can't be out already!

Chris:But you are some take a parachute and leave.

Cartman takes a parachute.

Cartman:You kicked off the only good one on this team! My leadership would have...

Chris pushes Cartman off the plane.

* * *

**Ed:The evil doer has been eliminated! My Name is Ed! Destroyer of Evil!**

* * *

Chris:Who will leave next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**(4) Cartman- Ed, Rigby, Bunny, Misty**

**(1) Ed- Cartman**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**


	8. Get Your Goal

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! The teams went to Egypt where they had to stop a mummy's curse. The teams argued amongst themselves and caused porglems with each other. Cartman messed with Ed by tricking him into thinking Rigby was a mummy. In the end Danny won for his team and it was Cartman who go the boat. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

Buttercup:This is more like it. Being here again.

Jenny:You said it.

Jenny and Buttercup high fived.

Mac:Yeah this is awesome.

Mac eats a slice of pizza.

Double D:Indeed.

Danny:I'm happy to be here again.

* * *

**Danny:I'm glad to be here again.**

* * *

**Mac:Man this is awesome. Hopefully I can get as far as I did season 4.**

* * *

Rigby:Ugh! Why are we here again?!

Rigby crossed his arms.

Bunny:Well we did lose the challenge.

Rigby:I'm still angry about losing.

Misty:Yeah me too.

Ed:Oh we can all play a game.

The other team looked at Ed.

Sandy:A game?

Ed:Yeah we can...um.

Stewie:He can't even come up with anything!

Philly:He's thinking dude.

* * *

**Rigby:Ugh!**

* * *

**Philly:Rigby being Rigby**

* * *

Chris:We are in Germany!

Danny:What are we doing here?

Chris:We are doing soccer.

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Each team pick three players. Since Philly's team has three I'll let them in the final round. So the other two team will compete in the first round so you guys can pick your players.

* * *

Mac:So who wants to go?

Double D:I think we should have Danny, Buttercup, and Jenny go.

Jenny:That could work.

Buttercup:Unless Danny messes us up.

Danny:I'm not gonna mess us up.

Buttercup:We'll see.

Danny and Buttercup glared at each other.

Jenny:Can you guys get along?

* * *

**Mac:They really need to.**

* * *

Bunny:So you three.

Rigby:Alright!

Rigby and Ed high fived.

Misty:This is gonna be good.

Bunny:We can win.

* * *

**Rigby:Yeah we can!**

* * *

The two teams looked at each other with the ball in the middle.

Chris:Go!

The teams run and Ed kicks the ball to Misty as she passes Danny and Buttercup. Jenny is in front of the goal.

Jenny:You'll have to get past me.

Misty:Alright.

Misty kicks the ball. Jenny tries to get it but it scores.

Chris:That's 1!

Rigby:Alright Misty!

Misty waved to Rigby. Bunny crossed her arms in anger.

Danny kicked the ball and passed Rigby. He looked at Ed and scored.

Chris:1 point for the other team!

* * *

**Rigby:Ugh!**

* * *

Rigby kicks the ball. Danny gets in front of him.

Danny:No where to run!

Buttercup:Just get the ball already!

Danny:I'm trying!

Buttercup:Try harder!

Rigby kicks the ball in the goal.

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:2 points for the other team!

Buttercup looks at Danny angry.

* * *

**Buttercup:Well if it weren't for Danny we could've got it from him.**

* * *

Time passes and the scores tied 4 to 4.

Chris:Next point wins.

Stewie:I'm excited to see who we will face.

Sandy:Just relax and watch.

Philly:Yeah chill dude.

Jenny kicks the ball.

Misty:Do something!

Ed:Take me to your leader!

Ed runs and kicks the ball away from Jenny. Buttercup goes for the ball but Rigby gets their first and kicks it in the goal.

Chris:And with that Bunny's team wins!

Rigby:Yes!

Bunny:Yeah!

Rigby and Bunny hug.

* * *

**Stewie:Big deal! Their gonna get crushed by ****us.**

* * *

The two teams looked at each other.

Chris:Go!

Misty kicks the ball but Sandy gets it and kicks it to the goal.

Chris:One point for Philly's team!

Philly and Sandy high fived.

Rigby:Big deal! That was lucky!

Philly:She did good!

Stewie:Because she's on my team!

* * *

**Stewie:I told them. No ones getting in my way of winning is challenge. **

* * *

Time passes and it's 4 to 4.

Rigby:Ugh! How are they tied with us?!

Philly kicks the ball.

Philly:Because we're good.

Rigby runs to Philly.

Rigby:Take this!

Rigby tries to kick the ball but Philly moves and kicks the goal.

Chris:And that's it! Philly's team wins!

Philly:Yeah!

Rigby:Nooooo!

Chris:And since you guys lost the first round you guys will eliminate someone.

Chris points to Jenny's team.

* * *

**Buttercup:All thanks to Danny.**

* * *

Billy is eating food on the plane. He walks out of the room. Timmy comes out from behind a couple of boxes and gets some pieces of pie. He goes back behind the boxes. Billy comes back and looks around.

Billy:Huh?

He shrugs.

* * *

Chris:First votes goes to Danny.

Danny:No way!

Chris:Next is for Buttercup.

Buttercup:What?!

Chris:This ones for Danny, next one is for Butttercup. Last vote is for..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup!

Buttercup:Ugh!

Danny:Finally she's out.

Buttercup glared at Danny and flew out of the plane.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**(3) Buttercup- Danny, Mac, Jenny**

**(2) Danny- Buttercup, Double D**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**


	9. Rope Down

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We went to Germany and had soccer games! Bunny's team was able to win one while the other team had to watch the final game! Philly's team won and in the end after her attitude got the best of her it was Buttercup who got the boot. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

Stewie:It feels good to be here.

Stewie relaxes on the chair.

Philly:I am happy be to part of is season.

Sandy:I wonder where we're going next.

Philly:Me too.

Stewie:Well we gotta make sure we win again.

* * *

**Sandy:I agree with him for once.**

* * *

**Philly:This season is going great so far.**

* * *

C Class

Mac:It sucks being back here again.

Rigby:Yeah! It sucks to be here with you guys!

Danny:You guys need to chill out a little bit.

Rigby:I don't wanna chill out!

Misty looks at Danny. She smiles.

Bunny:Why are you looking at Danny like that?

Misty turns to Bunny.

Misty:Let's just say you can have Rigby.

Bunny:Really?

Jenny:Well we might win the next challenge.

Double D:We could.

Ed takes out his cheese.

Ed:Sheldon is so excited!

Rigby smells the cheese.

Rigby:Ah dude!

Ed:What? It's just Sheldon.

Rigby glares at him.

* * *

**Rigby:The merge is soon and I have Bunny and Misty in an alliance with me. Sure they are not on good terms but still. That's good enough to get rid of Ed when we lose.**

* * *

**Ed:We could win another challenge!**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Texas!

Sandy:Texas?! Oh yeah!

Sandy raises her hands in the air.

Stewie:What are you so happy about?

Sandy:Texas is where I'm from.

Danny:That's cool.

Philly:Yeah it is.

Chris:All three teams will compete in a rope off! Last team standing wins the challenge and the first team to have all members out will eliminate someone.

* * *

**Jenny:This sounds like it could be fun.**

* * *

All the contestants have ropes.

Chris:GO!

Sandy runs and ropes up Double D and Bunny.

Double D:Oh dear.

Bunny:This isn't good.

Rigby goes behind Mac. Mac turns around.

Rigby:Aw man! Come on!

Mac:I'm not going to let you do that.

Rigby:What are you gonna do about it?! Nerd?!

Mac:I'm not a nerd!

Rigby:Yes you are!

Mac:I'm not a nerd Rigby!

Rigby:Come on smart guy! See if you can!

Rigby notices he's suddenly tied.

Danny:Got you.

Rigby:Aw what?!

* * *

**Rigby:Thanks a lot Mac!**

* * *

Mac gets tied up but Misty.

Misty:Yes!

Philly:Got you!

Philly ties up Misty.

Misty:Aw!

Ed:Take me to your leader!

Ed gets Philly and Mac.

Ed:I got you!

Mac:This sucks.

Rigby comes to Mac all tied up.

Rigby:How do you like it?!

Mac:Be quiet!

* * *

**Mac:Will he ever shut up?**

* * *

Times passes and it's down to Ed, Sandy, and Jenny.

Chris:Which team will win?!

Ed:Can I get some toast?!

Sandy ties up Ed.

Sandy:Yes!

Jenny tries to rope Sandy but Sandy ropes her.

Sandy:Yes!

Chris:And Philly's team wins another challenge!

Philly:Yes!

Stewie:Victory!

Timmy is watching from a distance.

* * *

**Timmy:Might wanna watch out for her in the merge.**

* * *

Chris:Okay so since you guys came in last you guys will vote someone off. First votes goes to Rigby.

Rigby:Aw what?!

Chris:Next votes goes to Ed.

Ed:Oh no!

Chris:Another vote for Ed. The last vote is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rigby!

Rigby:What?! How did I get two?!

Misty:I don't have a thing for you anymore and Ed has more strength.

Rigby:No way!

Chris:How about an arm wrestling match.

Chef puts a table down. Ed and Rigby grab each other's arms.

Chris:Go!

Ed puts Rigby's arm down. Rigby looked wide eyed.

Chris:Oh that was funny!

Chris gives Rigby a parachute. Rigby jumps off of the plan.

Bunny:I'll miss you Rigby!

Chris:Who will win next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**(2) Rigby- Ed, Misty**

**(2) Ed- Rigby, Bunny**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**


	10. Searching For Chimps

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We had a rope off challenge in Texas. Rigby and Mac kept arguing with each other and both of them got tied up. Sandy was able to win the challenge for her team and then we had a tiebreaker between Ed and Rigby. Ed beat Rigby quick in the arm wrestling match and Rigby got the boot. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

Philly:We won again!

Philly drank a bottle of soda.

Sandy:That's what I'm talking about.

Philly and Sandy high fived.

Stewie:Yes it was impressive I must say.

* * *

**Stewie:Maybe I can get these two into an alliance for the merge.**

* * *

C Class

Danny:I guess we're back at C Class.

Danny looked around.

Mac:Yeah it sucks.

Jenny:Yeah. I thought we were gonna win that next challenge.

Double D:Maybe we could win the next one.

Misty:Or maybe we will win the next one.

Bunny is looking upset.

Misty:What's up?

Bunny:I just miss Rigby.

Misty:You'll be alright.

Ed:We could win!

Mac:The merge should be soon

* * *

**Mac:I wonder when the merge will start.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Africa!

Mac:What's the challenge.

Chris:First I would like to announce that we are in the merge!

Danny:Awesome!

Philly:Sweet! I made the merge!

Misty:That's awesome to hear.

Chris:Yeah it is. The challenge will be a partner challenge no you wanna know why?

Bunny:Why?

Chris:Because this challenge is a Double Elimination!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:You're challenge will be just like the one in season 3. This time you have to catch a chimp. The team that brings a chimp to the plan last is the team that will face a double elimination.

Mac:So who are the partners?

Chris:The teams are Ed and Double D, Danny and Bunny, Sandy and Jenny, Philly and Misty, and Mac and Stewie.

Stewie:Why do I have him as partner?

Mac:Just relax Stewie.

* * *

**Stewie:This better be some challenge.**

* * *

Double D:So Ed how do you wanna look for the chimp?

Ed:I know. Why don't we look for footprints?

Double D:That's a great idea.

A chimp jumps in front of them.

Ed:There's one!

The chimp starts running away.

Ed:Prepare to meet your maker!

Ed runs and grabs the chimp.

Double D:Nice job Ed!

* * *

**Ed:We won!**

* * *

Danny and Bunny run after a chimp.

Danny:This challenge is crazy.

Bunny:Don't worry we can catch it.

Danny:I guess.

They run faster and they both grab the chimp.

Danny:Got it!

Bunny:Told you!

Mac and Stewie run past them. Stewie looks and he kicks Danny in the shin making him drop the chimp. Stewie grabs the chimp and runs to get Mac.

Danny:Hey that's our chimp!

* * *

**Stewie:Hey I had to win the challenge didn't I? This is in the bag.**

* * *

Stewie catches up to Mac.

Stewie:Yeah I found one!

Mac:Who did you get that?!

Stewie:I...found it.

Mac looks at Stewie.

Stewie:Lets just take this back to the plane!

* * *

**Mac:I'm gonna have to keep my eye on him.**

* * *

Sandy tries to catch a chimp but it jumps away.

Sandy:Darn it.

Jenny:I'll try.

Jenny grabs the chimp and it tries to escape.

Jenny:Don't worry little guy I'm not gonna hurt you.

Sandy:Thats how to do it.

Sandy and Jenny high fived.

Sandy:Lets get the little guy back to the plane.

Jenny:Okay.

* * *

**Jenny:We are gonna win the first challenge of the merge.**

* * *

Philly and Misty make it back to the plane.

Philly:We got one!

Chris:And you two get a class!

Philly:Alright!

Philly and Misty high fived.

Stewie and Mac make it back with their chimp.

Chris:Mac and Stewie come in second place!

Mac:At least we don't finish last.

Stewie:We should've got first.

Ed and Double D come with their chimp.

Ed:We made it!

Double D:Yeah!

Ed and Double D high fived.

Sandy and Jenny come with their chimp.

Chris:Sandy and Jenny come in fourth!

Sandy:Yes we're not last.

Jenny:That's awesome.

Danny and Bunny come with another chimp.

Chris:You two got last and you guys are out!

Danny:WHAT?!

Bunny:Oh no.

Danny glared at Stewie. Stewie smirked.

Chris:So I'm afraid you guys are out.

Danny sighed.

Danny:Will you be okay Bunny.

Bunny:Yeah at least I'll get to see Rigby.

Danny:Come on my back and I'll fly us out of here.

Bunny holds on to Danny's back and he flies off.

* * *

**Stewie:Ha! Only 7 more to go before I get the million.**

* * *

Chris:Who will win next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**9th. Bunny **

**10th. Danny**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**


	11. Capture or Coconut

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We had the first challenge of the merge in Africa and the pairs had to get a chimp. They caught the chimps and Stewie took one from another pair. The others pairs got their chimp and made their way back to the plane and Danny and Bunny were the ones who took the leave because they didn't have the chimp there before the other four pairs. Who will win this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

Philly and Misty high fived.

Philly:This is great!

Misty:Yeah that's what I call a win!

Philly:Man it feels good to be in the merge.

Misty:Yeah that's what I'm talking about.

Philly goes to get a slice of pizza. He sees a shadow.

Philly:What the?!

The shadow runs and it's Timmy.

Philly:Timmy?!

Misty:Wait what?

* * *

**Philly:Timmy! I can't believe it!**

* * *

C Class

Stewie:We should've done better!

Sandy:Will you calm down!

Stewie:I want to win!

Mac:Just relax Stewie.

Double D:Yeah.

Stewie crosses his arms in anger.

Ed:The season is awesome

Jenny:Yeah it's been pretty great.

* * *

**Stewie:I'm surrounded.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Hawaii!

Misty:Timmy is still on the plane?!

Sandy:What?! But he left first!

Chris:What do you mean?

Philly:We saw him in A Class.

Timmy runs out of the plane.

Timmy:There right I'm here! And I want to get back in the game!

Chris:No way! You're done for the season dude.

Timmy takes a couple of coconuts and runs off.

Timmy:You're gonna have to catch me! You don't I'll just get back on the plane until I get my chance at the million.

Timmy runs off.

Chris:Okay new challenge. Whoever catches Timmy gets A Class and can bring whoever they want to it along with them.

* * *

**Philly:This challenge is something I can do.**

* * *

Ed, Double D and Mac walked with each other.

Ed:This is gonna be awesome.

Double D:Where could Timmy have gone?

Mac:I don't know.

Ed:We must get him!

Stewie walks to them.

Stewie:Yeah guys. How about I join your alliance?

Mac:Why do you wanna join our alliance?

Stewie:Because with my leadership all four of us will make the final four and we will go on from there.

Mac:Um I don't think you would lead us.

Stewie:Oh yeah!

Stewie kicked Mac in the shin and ran off.

Mac:Ow!

* * *

**Mac:That was uncalled for!**

* * *

Stewie runs and bumps into Sandy.

Stewie:Hey I got a question for you.

Sandy:What?

Stewie:How about you and me in an alliance?

Sandy:No way!

Stewie:Why not?!

Sandy:Because I can't trust you.

Jenny walks next to Sandy.

Jenny:What's going on Sandy?

Sandy:Stewie's trying to form an alliance with me.

Stewie:How about you Jenny? We could make the final two.

Jenny:Uh no thanks.

Stewie:You guys are both gonna lose.

* * *

**Sandy:We don't need him trying to start stuff and trying to cheat his way to the million.**

* * *

Philly and Misty are walking.

Misty:Hey!

Philly:What?

Misty pointed to the top of a tree. Timmy is sitting there.

Philly:Timmy just come down!

Timmy throws two coconuts at them and they move.

Misty:Hey!

Timmy:I'll come down when I'm allowed back in the game!

The others come.

Ed:Hey it's Timmy! Hi Timmy!

Mac:Timmy you gotta stop this.

Timmy:Just tell Chris to let me back in the game!

Stewie:He already said no. Just come down!

Timmy just throws more coconuts down and they all move.

Sandy:That's it! I'm climbing!

Sandy climbs the tree.

Timmy:No stop!

Sandy:I'm not going to force you down. I just want to reason with you.

Timmy:I just want to be back in the game!

Sandy:Look Timmy! It's not that big of a deal! There's always more seasons.

Timmy:I want another chance at this one!

Timmy throws more coconuts down.

Ed:Take me to your leader!

Ed tries to go get Timmy but realizes the tree is high.

Ed:Too high! Ground for Ed!

Ed goes back on the ground.

Philly:Timmy there's another chance. Come on just come down.

Timmy sighs and comes down. Chris comes to them.

Chris:And Philly wins the challenge!

* * *

**Philly:Okay cool.**

* * *

Chris:Okay now Philly chose who you want to come to A Class.

Philly:Misty.

Chris:Alright and I'm choosing who goes with Timmy.

Sandy:Who?

Chris:You. Just because.

Sandy glares at him and takes a parachute and gives one to Timmy. They both jump off the plane.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**8th. Sandy**

**9th. Bunny**

**10th. Danny**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**


	12. Dinner is Served!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight . Stewie and mac fought a lot and tired of going to cold places at this time of year we went to Hawaii the challenge was to find Timmy he was caught and Sandy was shoved out a plane what will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Flight?!

A class

Philly:This is awesome eh? cool huh ?

Misty: I guess.

Philly:What's wrong Misty?

Misty:I miss Danny.

Philly:Well you will see him in the finale.

Philly smiled.

Misty:Hey what are you gonna use the money for if you win?

Philly:I probably might use it to help people or something

Misty fell asleep. Philly laughed.

Philly:Good talk misty

* * *

**Philly:No wonder Rigby and her where kinda of a thing.**

* * *

C class

Stewie:Blast I hate being here!

Jenny:Well it could get worse

Stewie:Really? Why dear robot give me one example

Jenny:You could leave..

Mac:Yeah that would suck.

Stewie:Hey this is my third season and third times the charm so i will win

Jenny:Hey dont get to cocky

Double D:Yeah you might lose

Ed:Hey this butter is good !

Double D: Ed that expired years ago!

Ed:Yum!

Stewie vomited.

* * *

**Stewie:That is disgusting!**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Italy!

Philly:YES! i love pasta

Chris:I'm glad you said that because have you ever played apples to apples.

Stewie:I believe so.

Chris:One person is judge and the others will make food one will judge then chef will judge if he agrees than the judge gets immunty if he does not than the one he likes the best does.

Jenny:Okay seems fair.

Chris:Alright so who would like to be judge?

Philly:Me I guess.

Chris:Start cooking!

* * *

**Double D:I have been in this game since the very first season and I plan on winning.**

* * *

Stewie:Just sprinkle in some parmasion and done.

Jenny:I'm making pasta.

Ed:I'm just gonna give him this butter.

Double D:I'm making pizza

Stewie glared at him.

Stewie:Idiot! I'm making that

Double D:Well just see whos is better.

* * *

**Mac:I'm making soup.**

* * *

Chris:Alright give your food.

Mac:I made soup.

Philly eats the soup.

Philly:8/10!

Mac:Yes!

Jenny:Mine is pasta.

Philly quickly starts eating it.

Philly:10/10!

Jenny:Yes!

Stewie:It's pizza.

Philly eat it.

Philly:8/10!

stewie No give me more give what i deserve!

Philly eats Double D's pizza.

Philly:9/10

Double D:Good for me

Stewie:Unbelievable.

Philly looked at the butter.

Philly:THIS EXPIRED 20 YEARS AGO IM NOT EVEN THAT OLD!

Ed:Okey Dokey!

Philly:I'm sorry dude but zero.

Misty:Well how about me

Philly:7/10 i love top ramen

Chris:Let's see if Chef agrees.

Chef eats the ramen.

Chef:I completely agree.

Chris:Philly wins !

Philly:Yes

Chris:And rest of you are up for elimantion.

* * *

**Stewie:Ugh!**

* * *

Chris:Thee first vote goes to Ed!

Chris:Yay!

Chris:The second vote goes to Stewie.

Stewie:Blast! Stupid imbeciles.

Chris:The next one goes to Stewie.

Stewie:What !? impossible!

Chris:Looks like its not but the next one is for Double D!

Double D:Oh no!

Stewie:Ha!

Philly:One for Ed. That's another for him

Ed:Awwwww.

Chris:And the final vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

.

..

.

Stewie!

Stewie:I'm not leaving I'm winning

Chris gave him a parachute. Stewie jumped off the plane

Stewie:BLAST!

Mac comes looking green.

Chris:Yeah he eat something and now he's mind of sick.

Double D:I did see him try his soup. Must've been his first attempt at it.

Mac gets a parachute and jumps off the plane

Chris:Who's gonna go to a class.

Philly:Double D since his was the best.

Double D:Yeah!

Chris:What will happen next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight

* * *

**(3) Stewie- Ed, Double D, Jenny**

**(2) Ed- Philly, Misty**

**(2) Double D- Stewie, Mac**

**6th. Mac**

**7th. Stewie**

**8th. Sandy**

**9th. Bunny**

**10th. Danny**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**

**Thanks Hardinkphilly for the help with the chapter.**


	13. Five On The Plane

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! The conestants cooked on Italy! They made food for Philly who was the judge and Stewie argued with just about everybody. The arguments keep on going as the contestants had issues with food like Stewie and Double D. Mac and Stewie ended up getting the boot. We are now done to the final five! Who will win?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

The five contestants were gathered around.

Chris:Okay today's was is a no challenge.

The five cheer.

Chris:But it was a viewers choice.

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Okay so we will now learn who got votes.

Double D:Oh dear.

Chris:The people who got votes were Misty, Ed, and Jenny.

Misty:WHAT?!

Ed:Say it ain't so!

Jenny:Oh no.

Philly:This is tense.

Chris:But the one who is out is Jenny!

Jenny:What why?!

Chris:Sorry but the other two bring more ratings then you.

Jenny sighs and flies out of the plane.

Chris:Who will leave next?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**5th. Jenny**

**6th. Mac**

**7th. Stewie**

**8th. Sandy**

**9th. Bunny**

**10th. Danny**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**

** It's short and sweet! We're finally at the final four! **


	14. Who's Movie Is The Best?

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight! We had a viewers choice and it was tied with Misty, Ed, and Jenny. I picked Jenny to go because the other two brought more ratings. We are down to the final four so which one will come out on top?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

A Class

Misty:We all got A Class.

Philly:Yeah that's pretty awesome.

Ed:Yeah!

Philly and Ed high fived.

Double D:I must say this is exciting, the last time I got this far was the second season.

Philly:And now you're in the final four again.

Ed:Yay!

Misty:But you boys better be ready because I'll be taking home the million.

Philly:We'll see about that Misty.

* * *

**Double D:Well at least it's friendly competition.**

* * *

**Misty:It's great to be in the final four! I'm ready to take home that million.**

* * *

**Ed:I can buy lots of gravy!**

* * *

**Philly:Well let's do this thing.**

* * *

Misty:So what do you guys think the next challenge will be?

Philly:Probably something cool.

Ed:Yeah that would be great!

Double D:Yes indeed.

* * *

Chris:Welcome to LA!

Philly:Yes! We're in Hollywood!

Chris:This challenge you guys will be making movies! The one with the best movie wins and gets to choose who goes to the finale with them.

Misty:Another double elimination?

Chris:Yep.

* * *

**Ed:A movie?! I got one!**

* * *

Double D:What's your movie gonna be about?

Misty:I don't know yet, what about you?

Double D:I was thinking maybe something about science.

Ed:Yes! The evil science experiment that crawls out and feeds on the living.

Double D and Misty look at Ed uncomfortable.

Philly:Come on guys, I'm sure we all can think of a good movie.

Double D:Yes.

Misty:I know what I night make. I'm going to make a horror movie.

Philly:Sweet!

Philly and Misty high fived.

* * *

**Double D:I'm sure I can think of a good movie as well. **

* * *

**Philly:I can't wait for this! The only thing is that if I win I don't know who I would want to bring to the finale. They would all be great choices.**

* * *

Ed walks to Misty.

Ed:So Misty do you know who you will bring to the finale if you win.

Misty:Yes.

Ed:Who?

Misty:Double D.

Ed:Really?

Misty:Yeah that would it won't be too hard to get the million dollars.

Ed:Won't be too hard?

Misty:I mean he is weak so it would be pretty easy.

Ed:Hey don't be mean!

Misty:I'm just saying.

Ed:You meanie!

Ed runs off.

* * *

**Misty:I'm just telling the truth.**

* * *

Chris:Time to show your movies!

Philly:Sweet!

Chris:Philly you first.

Philly:This is gonna be awesome.

Philly showed his movie. It had him fighting criminals and saving people.

Chris:Not bad I give it a 8.

Billy walks by Chris.

Billy:It was pretty good I guess.

Philly:Sweet!

Chris:Next up is Double D.

Double D:Here's my movie.

Double D showed his movie. It showed him building things and making cool stuff.

Chris:That's another 8.

Double D:Happy day!

Chris:Alright now Misty.

Misty:I got this.

Misty showed her movie. It showed a guy walking and she pops out of her mist and scares him.

Chris:Wow he was really freaked out. I give that a 9.

Misty:Oh yeah!

* * *

**Misty:I'm gonna win this thing.**

* * *

Chris:Now Ed it's your turn.

Ed:Okey Dokey!

Ed showed his movie. It showed him fighting off aliens and mutants.

Billy:Wow...that was...amazing!

Ed:I know right!

Billy:Did you guys see that?! He blasted those aliens and beat those mutants.

Chris:I agree that's a 10!

Misty:WHAT?!

* * *

**Ed:My name is Ed! I won the challenge!**

* * *

**Misty:HOW DID HE WIN?! Ugh!**

* * *

**Double D:Good job Ed.**

* * *

**Philly:Nice movie Ed.**

* * *

Ed looked at Philly, Misty, and Double D. He smiled.

Chris:Ed who do you want to go to the finale with you?

Ed:Double D!

Ed runs and hugs Double D.

Double D:Oh my.

Misty rolls her eyes, Philly smiled.

Philly:I can't wait to see the finale.

Chris:Alright! Ed vs Double D! Looks like all three Eds have made the finale!

Billy's eyes went wide and he past out.

Chris:Who will win the finale?! Ed or Double D?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**3rd. Misty**

**4th. Philly**

**5th. Jenny**

**6th. Mac**

**7th. Stewie**

**8th. Sandy**

**9th. Bunny**

**10th. Danny**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**

** Who's gonna win?! Find out!**


	15. Finale In The Big City

Chris:It's time for another finale! This season we did just like season three and went back around the world but this time on a plane. We had 18 contestants compete this season and it was great and now we have two left. Ed a lovable oaf who has a love for movies, comics, and gravy. And Double D a cool science nerd who builds things and has something under is hat. Who will win this finale?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

* * *

**Double D:I never thought I would get here but now that I am I could try and win this thing. I'm up against one of my best friends Ed and he is strong. I will try and win this thing and if I do I'll split the money with Ed for being a great contestant and friend.**

* * *

**Ed:I made it to the finale! I think I can win is! I'm here with Double D and this is so cool. I wanna win this and share some with Double D and by gravy, movies, and comics! We can win this. Double D is smart and I'll be sure to split the moe y with him if I win.**

* * *

Chris:Hello Finalist and welcome to New York City!

Double D:Oh this is great.

Ed:Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

Chris:Let's welcome the losers from this season.

On Double D's side was Mac, Jenny, Danny, Eileen, Bunny, Margaret, Misty, and Stewie. On Ed's side was Bloo, Rigby, Cartman, Buttercup, Philly, Timmy, Sandy, and Frankie.

Chris:Looks like both of you have 8 on your side. And I have a special guest.

A limo comes and out comes Eddy. He smiles at his two friends.

Eddy:Now this is a finale!

Ed:Yeah Eddy!

Eddy and Ed high fived.

Double D:So what's our challenge?

Chris points to a tv that shows a rock with a flag on it.

Chris:Your challenge is to run around the city all the way to get to that rock. There on the top you will see a flag and the person to grab that flag wins.

Ed:Yay!

Double D:This is gonna be nice.

Chris:Next and the others will get into a bus that will take us there while you guys run and try to make it there. The first Ed to get there wins.

* * *

**Eddy:I'm not taking sides. May the best Ed win.**

* * *

The bus stops by the flag. Everyone comes out.

Philly:Lets see who makes it first.

Cartman:Ed's obviously gonna make it first.

Stewie:What? That idiot has no chance of winning.

Cartman:Ed is strong and Double D is weak!

Bloo:Let's not start the fighting.

Billy grabs Cartman and Stewie. He pulls them behind everyone.

Billy:Okay let's listen to the blob and not fight. Let's do something else.

Stewie:What?

Billy:Lets make sure that neither of them win.

Cartman:I got a better idea! Lets break those two apart!

Stewie:You take Ed, I take Double D.

Cartman and Stewie shook on it and ran off. Billy facepalmed.

* * *

**Billy:You know what? I'm just going to relax.**

* * *

Ed and Double D are running in the middle of the city.

Ed:We can do this Double D!

Double D:May the best one win Ed.

Ed and Double D high fived.

A taxi pulled up and Cartman and Stewie came out of it.

Double D:What are you two doing here?

Stewie:Double D don't let this guy beat you!

Cartman:Ed don't let this nerd beat you!

Ed:Hey! Double D is my friend!

Double D:Yeah!

Stewie ran and starting pushing Double D.

Stewie:You wanna win don't ya? Then move it!

* * *

**Double D:There trying to ruin Ed and Me's friendship. I think those two need a lesson!**

* * *

Cartman and Stewie were pushing each other. Double D whispered something to Ed. Ed smiled.

Double D:Why how dare you say you can beat me Ed!

Cartman and Stewie looked at them.

Ed:I could with one arm tied behind my back!

Ed winked at Double D.

Stewie:Double D come on let's beat him!

Double D:Why yes lets. See you at the finish sucker!

Double D winked at Ed and ran with Stewie.

Cartman:DONT LET THEM BEAT US!

Ed:What?

Cartman:I mean don't let him beat you.

Ed and Cartman ran.

* * *

**Cartman:Stewie's gonna lose.**

* * *

Chris:This is good thus far.

Danny:Yeah.

Buttercup:Don't be a idiot because you know Ed's gonna win!

Danny:Can you stop already?!

Danny and Buttercup glared at each other. Bloo looked at them and Billy came next to him with a soda.

Bloo:So you were co host?

Billy:Yeah it's been pretty cool.

Chris:Glad you liked it because you're fired!

Billy's jaw dropped. Philly looked around.

Philly:Where's Stewie and Cartman?

Eddy:Don't tell me they!

* * *

**Mac:I think their trying to distract Ed and Double D.**

* * *

The four are almost at the flag.

Double D:I am close to beating you Ed! You should give up now!

Ed:Never. I Ed will win!

Cartman:Ha! Yeah!

Stewie:Double D will win!

Cartman:No!

Stewie pushed Cartman into mud.

Stewie:Who's that fat***?!

Cartman:DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU SOON OF A *****!

Cartman pulls Stewie down and they start to fight. Ed and Double D smile at each other and run to the flag.

Philly:Here they come!

Chris:And the winner of Total Drama Cartoon Flight is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ed!

Ed:Yay! I have won a season!

Double D:Nice job Ed!

Ed and Double D hug.

Ed:I'll share with you.

Eddy runs and hugs his two friends.

Eddy:That was one Edtastic finale!

Cartman and Stewie come back beaten up and look angry.

Cartman:YOU B***** tricked us!

Stewie:YOU MOTHER******!

Sandy puts soap and both their mouths.

Chris:What will happen next season?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Flight!

Rigby:It's over! Good I'm starving!

Chris:Burgers anyone?

Bloo:Lets do it!

* * *

**1st. Ed (Winner)**

**2nd. Double D (Runner Up)**

**3rd. Misty**

**4th. Philly**

**5th. Jenny**

**6th. Mac**

**7th. Stewie**

**8th. Sandy**

**9th. Bunny**

**10th. Danny**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Buttercup**

**13th. Cartman**

**14th. Frankie**

**15th. Eileen**

**16th. Margaret**

**17th. Bloo**

**18th. Timmy**

** Hope you enjoyed the season! :D**


End file.
